


Leopards and spots

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunkenness, Emotional Constipation, I seem to have a thing for it lately, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, oblivious males
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They boys aren't on the same page.<br/>But at least they are getting closer to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopards and spots

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Not planned either.  
> Still wondering where this came from.

He's never really cared to be possessive about his lovers.  
Never liked it when they were possessive of him either.

The only one he'd ever tolerated it from, grudgingly, had been Letty due to sheer seniority.  
But now...Dominic isn't sure how, or why all of a sudden, he finds himself wanting...Brian.

Brian, who never lays claim, never acts possessive or territorial.

He's always there, Dom's pale shadow always in arm's reach. In Dominic's bed, and at his side always at hand but never in a way that might be interpreted as staking any kind of claim.  
Dominic isn't sure why it bothers him all of a sudden: he's never liked ties or bonds that might pin him, keep him from the next quarter mile...Only he wants Brian, wants him as much as he wants the win and the next race. What's more, Dominic finds that he wants Brian to stake a claim.

He does it himself often enough, whenever he feels the urge: never refrains from reaching out to drape an arm over Brian, from pulling him closer or leaving bruising bite-mark and fingerprints on Brian's golden skin. Brian likes that, Dom has caught him examining the bruises in the mirror with a strange little smile often enough, a smile that Dom can't quite get a read on that he's sure his behavior is welcome.

Dominic does have some marks cutesy of Brian, but always where no one else will be able to see. Always in places that get covered up and it's driving Dom up the wall. He isn't even sure why all of a sudden, he finds himself wondering what Brian's reluctance means...

After all the shit they have been through, he thought they were okay: in equilibrium.

They share the garage, the house, even drive each other's cars on occasion.  
There is a twisted, sneaking little fear gnawing at Dominic's gut that Brian's lack of possessiveness means that he isn't as committed to this whole thing as Dom is. That after everything they've gone through to get where they are, Brian just might be considering picking up and leaving...It eats at Dominic in ways he can't deal with: doesn't know how to react to, it leaves him rattled like a junk yard dog hiding under cars from customers during the day. That's why he finds himself in the darkest spot he can find in a bar drinking all the while watching Brain. It's even gotten so bad that he sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night just to see if Brian is still there: to watch him sleep, to wrap himself around Brian's body so he won't be able to get away without waking Dominic up.

Strangely, for once, the always intuitive Brian seems oblivious to Dom's plight.

It all comes to a head at a party they are attending after finishing yet another car for one of the rich bastards who think they can race and have found their way to the garage. Dom is a bit buzzed: celebrating delivering a quality job relaxing and looking forward to finishing the night with maybe a screw across the hood of Brian's car. The crowd is rowdy, the girls are friendly. So friendly in fact that Dom ends up with one of them in his lap pushing her breasts in his face and licking his ear. He's mellow enough to let it happen: after all she is pretty and he isn't instigating it. Dom sort of expects the girl to get chased off as soon as she crosses whatever line... Only Brian isn't Letty who would have been dragging the girl off of him by the hair already, Brian just watches him with empty eyes then finally turns away and disappears into the crowd when the girl tries to kiss Dom on the mouth.

He doesn't remember dumping the girl off his lap in his hurry to go after Brian. It takes a while to track the man down since Brain manages to find the only unused, dark balcony in the whole house. Dom walks in on him; muscles tight and gripping the rail hard enough to almost bend the delicate metalwork. Dom can read anger just fine: Brian radiates it along with a strange sort of hopelessness that Dom hasn't caught before. He steps out onto the balcony and closes the doors leaving them alone in the night air. As much as he wants to walk up to Brian and wrap himself around the slender man, Dom hangs back shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out.

"Bri—" He whispers and Brian spins around startled and round-eyed.

"Dom! What are you doing here?" Dominic doesn't like the way Brian sounds asking the question. Like he actually has the right to be surprised that Dom has come and found him after Brian pulled a disappearing act.

"Looking for you." He can't keep his tone from slipping into the timbre that he usually only uses for the most idiotic customers and small children and judging by the grimace, Brian notices. "You bolted, figured I needed to see what's eating you." He watches Brian start to fidget while keeping his body between Brian and the door.

"I didn't bolt, just needed some air." Even with just the light of the moon and some distant floodlights, Dom can see the shifty expression that crosses Brian's face. He hates being lied to, it still stings that he hadn't caught onto Brian's game from the start. He's mostly over it, but a small petty part of him still can't let go of the way they met.

"Well, then we can get some air together." He moves closer, tries to get Brian into a corner without it being too obvious. Unfortunately, Brian is a cop and can spot the move from a mile away, "I'm a big boy Dom, you don't have to babysit me!" By the sound of it, Brian refrains from saying more, probably something Dom would usually not want to hear: only now he does.

"'m not. Just want to spend time with you—" Because, as much as he likes being the center of attention in a crowd, having Brian's is still infinitely better. Dom still occasionally marvels that he is completely content with just Brian and the cars around and nothing, or no one else.

"Yeah I could see that by the way you were letting that chick paw at you—" He doesn't finish, bites his lip instead and turns away from Dominic, but not fast enough for Dom to miss the injured look in Brain's eyes, "sorry man, I'm in a weird mood tonight. Just go back to the party and have fun." Brian clutches at the railing again and hearing the injured words Dom can't resist touching any longer. He steps up, plasters his body to Brain's back and closes his hands around Brian's tight fists.

"You've never cared before—" Brian jerks in his arms as if hit by live current, but Dom holds on tight because maybe, as crappy as their timing is, it's the only chance he's going to get, to get whatever shit that's gotten stuck in Brian's head out in the open and maybe a chance to sort out his own shit as well.

"The fuck I've never cared!" As mellow as Brain usually is, Dom sometimes forgets that the blond quite possibly might be the one with the bigger set of balls out of the two of them. The growl reminds him, along with the back kick to his knee that he barely manages to sidestep. Twisting Brian around, Dominic pushes a thigh between Brian's long legs to keep him from kicking again, body checking the blond against the railing. "You never said, damn it, Brian! I wouldn't..."

"You wouldn't what? Save it, Dom! I'm not some girl you have to reassure, but I don't have to stay and watch." Under other circumstances Dominic would love to see Brian like that: eyes blazing, teeth bared and vibrating with pent up energy, now it just accents how pissed off Brian is.

"Could have done something about it..." Dom does after all when he doesn't like the company Brian is keeping for whatever reason. He isn't above pulling Brian away from questionable people be they male or female.

"Like what? Piss on you to stake a claim?" Dominic winces at the sarcasm fired at his head. Stubbornly, he pushes in closer instead of pulling away from the body radiating anger. Shrugging against Brian's body, "If you're kinky that way..." he tries to lighten the atmosphere.

"You think you're being funny?!" For a moment Dom is worried that Brian is going to sink his teeth into his throat.

"Nope, just trying to figure out what ya want." Because once he knows, he'll do it even if Brian is kinky _that way,_ if it means that he'll get to keep Brian without all the bullshit. "Just leave it Dom. Let’s go back to the party, get another beer—"

"You bailing on me Brian? ’Cause I got to tell you, this is a shitty way to do it." His limbs go heavy and cold as he says it, even with Brian's heat against him. Dominic steps back, leans against the railing trying to process, he's never bothered to think of Brian in other terms than 'mine'. Everyone saw it happening, even Letty hadn't bothered to fight the inevitable and now, now he isn't sure what the hell is going on, maybe this is another role Brian has been playing for his benefit while waiting for the heat to die down.

"Do you want me to?" Brian sounds like he doesn't care one way or the other like he is ready to pick up and head out as soon as Dom gives the word.

"NO!" And yeah, it might be crazy, downright insane even, but Dom is ready to grab Brian, drag him back to what he's assuming to be their home, lock Brian up until he...

"No, I want you to tell me what's bugging you so I can fix the fucking problem." He tries to calm down, shoves the desperation into a dark corner, and approach the problem rationally. It doesn't work quite as well as Dom would prefer: he can't help watch Brian from the corner of his eye willing him to stay no matter what happens next.

"There is no problem! You're imagining things, Dominic!" Brian's face is a blank mask stark and pale in the darkness.

"Yeah, guess I am." He can barely get the words past his lips: they come out harsh and sort of mangled. He pushes off the railing, turns away feeling like he's collapsing onto himself and limps off needing to get away from the strange emotions tearing him apart. Somehow he gets back to the car without tearing anyone's head off or breaking down. They have come in separate cars to show the range they are capable of so he doesn't have to bother with even thinking about leaving Brian without a ride.

As soon as he's out of the gates, he floors it, lets the Charger roar down the empty road into the night. He thanks his lucky starts that he gets home in one piece because Dominic doesn't notice anything except the way the needle of the speed gauge twitches against the right side of the meter. He'd almost think the Charger has a mind of its own keeping him safe.  
Inside things don't get better.

The house is them and not: neither of them go in for decorating so the furniture is a mismatched collection of what was already there and stuff they have dragged in from where ever they managed to scrounge it. Only the little things are really theirs: trinkets and mementos from an abandoned life, funny thing being that they are all Dom's. It's as if Brian doesn't even live there, not really, there are only little traces of him here and there. To someone who doesn't know them, it's like Dominic lives there alone and at this moment it kills him. Dominic digs a bottle of crappy tequila up from the depths of the kitchen cabinets and takes it along to the back porch. There it's quiet and dark enough for Dom's mood, he finds a spot leaning against the steps to watch the sky and drink.

The bottle goes faster than expected and doesn't help. The booze only fuels the fire raging in him: makes it burn like a blown out NOS tank. He feels like a wounded animal angry at the world. The bedroom is the only place where he's certain to find traces of Brian so he gets himself there: almost crawling up the stairs to fall on what he thinks is Brian's side of the bed. There the pillow smells of Brian and Dominic buries his face in it to get every molecule. He isn't sure if he falls asleep or not: the images of Brian walking away, of all Dom's mistakes, dance before his eyes tormenting him no matter how he tries to get away from them.

The bed shifting under him wakes Dom from his stupor an unclear amount of time later. His head throbs and his mouth feels like he's been licking a carpet. He manages to look up to see Brian's paleness in the darkness hovering over him.

"Brian? Ya here?" He hates how plaintive he sounds, weakness is not his thing, unfortunately, he's had time enough to come to the conclusion that when it comes to Brian: he doesn't care. Somehow, when Dominic wasn't looking, Brian became a part of him, part of what it means to be free. And now that he's about to lose him, Dom desperately wants to hate him for it.

"Yeah, I'm here." Addled as he is, Dom can't focus on Brian's expression, can't read him as well as he'd like. Brian sits down on the bed next to him and Dom wants to reach out, grab hold of him but that would give Brian the chance to push him away again and Dom can't deal with that. He rolls away because when he isn't looking right at Brian, he can breathe. "Want me to leave?" He feels Brian stiffening beside him; muscles tensing to rise and can't fight reaching out any longer. Clumsily he grabs at Brian's arm, clamps down as hard as he can so Brian can't get away. "Dom?" A hint of confusion, of uncertainty in the tone, or maybe in Dom's imagination. When he pulls, Brian goes willingly rolls against Dom's sweaty side tense and stiff. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Brian's words are like a slap in his face.

"I thought I could keep you. Don't matter that I lost everything else, I could keep you. Guess it shows how stupid I am." He's gone fully belly up, and yet it doesn't seem to matter any longer. Not like anyone but Brian is going to see, and Brian doesn't give a crap anyway.

"Not making much sense here, Dom—" And yeah, Brian is probably right because Dom is still drunk and maudlin and pathetic and he knows it.

Only he can't help himself. "Tell me, Brian, how long were you going to play at it? Until there was enough money to leave? Or until you can make a deal with the feds?"

He doesn't see the punch coming, just feels pain exploding in his jaw and then the taste of blood on his tongue. "Fuck you, Dom! I burned every last one of my fucking bridges for you! Do not have the nerve to—"

"What the hell am I supposed to think Brian?" Anger and pain give him enough clarity to sit up, push Brian over and pin him to the bed, "what's keeping you here? Not me, not the money, not the car—"

"I want to be here." Dom can barely hear the words.

"Why?" Because the way Brian acts, he can't think of a single reason for him to want to stay.

"You know why, man." Brian's hand twitches next to Dom's body, but Brian doesn't reach out, again.

"I thought I did. I don't know how to do this Brian. I thought I did, but—"

"I'm yours, Dom, what the fuck more do you want? Mia told me once that you owned me, she didn't know how right she was." He looks up, finally focuses properly on Brian's face to see that Brian looks about the same as Dom feels.

"Doesn't go both ways though does it?" The accusation slips out without Dom's intention, the alcohol soaked brain unable to keep up with his emotions.

"You don't want that, Dom, you've never wanted that from anyone. It's just the booze and whatever talking."

"How the hell do you know what I want?"

"Because I know you, man." Brian's fingers ghost over Dom's inner arm, or maybe he imagines it, "besides, you really want people to know you're screwing a guy?"

Dom already has his mouth open to protest that people already do...but that's only the ones close to them and there aren't that many of those. Everyone else? The way Brian behaves when there are other people present? The way Dom still enjoys the attention of the girls who hang around the races? Even if it's mostly the 'look but not touch' variety of enjoyment?

"I don't give a fuck—" He doesn't believe it even as he says it because he isn't sure what will happen if anyone calls him a faggot or something. But he wants to believe that he won't give a damn, just as long...

"Bullshit." Brian doesn't even sound angry.

"I—I'll deal—" He doesn't want to think about all of that, not with his head starting to ache like a bastard.

"No you won't, you're not used to that kind of disrespect. And I'm fine with it, as long as I don't have to watch you making time some groupie chick." Forgetting why he wasn't touching Brian he rolls over and buries his head in Brian's side. The smell of him and the familiar warmth soothes the pain in Dom's head some. "I could have been making out with you." He grumbles fixating on the one thing with which he's sure where he stands. Brian would have been more fun anyway: he always knows what Dom is in the mood for...

"You're too drunk to have this conversation." With months, and months between the revelation and now, the voice of Officer O'Brian elicits lust rather than anger. Dominic nuzzles across Brian's side towards his lap, until he's rubbing his face against Brian's crotch.

"Not drunk enough—" Because he's still having this conversation instead of falling asleep after having screwed on the hood of a car like he originally planned. "Dom! Don't do this, just can we not? We're okay, you're okay, things are good."

"Except we are not. I can't do this Brian. I've never wanted it like this before; I didn't care—or didn't care enough." He can feel Brian curling over his back, wrapping his arms around Dom's waist until they are spooning.

"So what's changed?" Brian's lips move against his back tickling his spine.

"Don't know. Just doesn't seem so bad all of a sudden, you won't try to hold me back—" And he can't explain it any better than that. The whole idea that Brian has become part of his picture of what Dom's freedom looks like. Trying to explain that the way he's feeling...a part of him insists that Brian should know everything already, should understand what Dom can't articulate.

"What the hell do you want from me, Dom?" Brian sounds tired, worn out and fragile. Dom locks his arms around Brian's waist just to make sure that Brian won't bail on him just that moment.

"Want you to stop fading into the fucking woodwork every time people are around!" And anything else he doesn't want to say because it will make him sound like a fucking girl, so instead he just turns, pushes Brian's shirt up and mouths across Brian's abdomen until he can scrape his teeth across a hipbone. No matter his condition, Brian is difficult to resist especially in their bed and no longer pushing Dom away.

"I'm not going to be your old lady, Dom! Or whatever you have in your head—" Brian starts to pull away a little, but Dom keeps holding on tight.

"Don't want you to be! Want you to be my equal cross the board. No more hiding, no more bullshit, just—us." They end up rolling around the bed until they end up side by side, legs tangled together with Dom trying to pin Brian while not being obvious about it and failing miserably.

"Just tell me what you want, Dom, straight up, no bullshit." And there is a lot Dominic can say to that, probably enough for a list or something. It's hard to pick with everything running through his head. He focuses on the one thing they have never actually done in all the time they've been together: something he's never considered he'd be interested in, but a way to keep Brian with him. Not a visible mark but something between the two of them that both of them will know. 

"Fuck me." As soon as he says it, Dominic can see that Brian wants to protest. He has his mouth open to protest, and then he doesn't. Instead, Dom gets pushed onto his back, only going because Brian follows right along: his long body fitting between Dom's legs. Neither of them is hard, or really in the mood but Dom doesn't care, not with Brian more or less cooperating. He slips his hands under Brian's shirt again, wrestles it off of him to paw at bare skin as Brian does the same to him. Skin to skin Dom closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Brian's weight on him, their mouths moving together lazily as their bodies heat up.

He isn't sure how they get their pants off, only that soon enough there aren't any impediments to skin to skin contact left. Brian rises to his knees forcing Dom's legs wider as he goes. Their dicks are hard by now, hard flesh rubbing against hard flesh getting slicker with every pass. Brian lifts up some, reaches under the pillow for the lube that seems to have found its way to every room of the house. He tenses momentarily at the implication and at once sees the doubt in Brian's eyes. The look strengthens Dom's resolve where he might have faltered moments before. He nods, spreads further, then grabs Brian's hand, grips it tight and pushes it between his legs.

Being touched there feels strange, but Brian's fingers are calloused, strong and familiar. He's felt those fingers on all the other parts of his body, why not his ass? Brian doesn't do anything right away, just lets Dom get used to the touch there. Somehow between the two of them, the lube is opened, and the finger that finally does push in is slick and slippery enough to just feel strange but not much else. Brian's mouth distracts him while he slips the second finger in and there is a twinge of discomfort.  
Dom doesn't remember being this considerate when prepping Brian; he wonders if he should have been. "We don't have to..." Brian breaks into his thoughts sounding so damn worried that it pisses Dom off...

"Shut up and get on with it, Buster!" Growling he feels more like himself, and still, he wants Brian's dick up his ass, "You'd never get the chance to do anything I don't want to me anyway, and you know it!" It might not be entirely true, but it does spur Brian into action for the moment. Three fingers up his ass make him grunt and grit his teeth in discomfort, but it passes soon enough and Dom refuses to give in anyway. Once the stretch passes, the feeling of slick fullness is actually kind of okay. Brian's cock is right there: it's easy enough to slick it up, get familiar with the weight of Brian's hard flesh in his hand burdened with new intent, squeezes it until Brian moans then guide it to his ass. The head of Brian's cock kisses wetly against his twitching hole and Dom swallows a groan.

"Dom—" Brian doesn't have a problem with giving voice to at least some of his emotions. With another groan he pushes the head of his dick into Dom's ass, they both freeze panting with shock. Screwing shouldn't hold any firsts any longer, and yet there they are: Brian slowly works his way in, short thrust after short thrust pinning Dom to the bed. Dom finds Brian's hands blindly, tangles their fingers together and lets his hands be pinned so Brian gets the leverage he needs. Their chests slide slickly against each other, Brian's knee slips on the sheets until Dom hooks a knee around Brian's thigh. Wrapped up in each other they find a rhythm that drives them higher and higher. It is nothing like Dom expected it to be had he thought about it, and at the same time it is everything he has wanted for a while. Brian's thrusts speed up, gain force until they are hammering away at the spot inside of Dom that makes him feel like right before he crosses the finish line ahead of the pack.

"Brian!" They are sharing air by now, locked together chasing release like they chase the finish line. Dom wants to feel a hand on his cock, but he doesn't want to let go of Brian's hands so all he can do is arch into the thrusts, to grind against Brian's abdomen until he finds the friction he needs. Brian bites at his lips, licks across his chin down to his throat where Dom feels his teeth sink in for the first time. He's thought about it so many times that the feeling of the reality of it, makes him come the next time Brian's dick rams against the sweet spot inside of him. His muscles tense from the force of it, gripping his cock and he feels for the first time Brian's release inside of his body.

Brian slumps on Dom's chest; his dick slips from Dom's body making him wince but not pull away. Dom rolls them so that they are lying on their sides still tangled together in silence. For the first time in weeks, Dom doesn't dream when sleep finds him.


End file.
